Don't Be Dad
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. "Souvent l'homme souhaite ce qui va hâter sa perte". Sherlock ne fera pas exception à la règle. Pas de Slash mais peut être interprété comme tel.


**Disclaimer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (hé non, toujours pas !)

**Remerciements :** Avant toute chose, je voulais vous remercier pour le formidable accueil que vous avez réservé à mon précédent OS « Make me Beg For Mercy, Twice ». Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès et j'en ai été profondément émue.

Donc, encore une fois, un immense merci à, dans l'ordre : kane-chi, marali. no1, shadowquill17, Kathleen-Holson, lilizebre, VioletBottle, raito hana, Glasgow, Amelia theFujoshi, ChocOlive Flamous, Nekonya-Myu, SomeCoolName, celtiqueMermaid, Lafinada, Tatalotus, Ranchan86, nathdawn, Ryokushokumaru, Melticolor, Guest et IOweyoUSherlocked. Par ailleurs, si « Guest » se reconnaît, tu es le seul à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre correctement à ta review alors si tu passes dans le coin avec un pseudo, fais-le-moi savoir ) (Lafinada, normalement je t'ai retrouvé et t'ai envoyé un MP).

Je voudrais également remercier à nouveau raito hana, Nekonya-Myu et Lafinada pour avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon OS « Six Pieds sous Terre ».

**Musique: **J'ai écrit cette fic sur fond de Céline Dion (non ! ne fuyez pas !) et sa magnifique chanson « _Les petits pieds de Léa_ ». Je vous assure qu'elle vaut la peine d'être écoutée, je vous la conseille vraiment.

**Genre :** Angoisse/Drame. Post Saison 3 épisode 2.

**Rating :** K+.

**Pairing:** Amitié Sherlock/John. Évocation de John/Mary. Pas de Slash mais hé, vous avez le droit de lire quand même hein XD

**Bêta-lecture :** Encore une fois rien n'aurait été possible sans **Amelia theFujoshi **qui a su me motiver/ me botter les fesses/ me conseiller et tellement plus ! Je ne serais bonne à rien sans toi ; )

* * *

**Don't Be Dad**

XxX

De par sa pensée profondément cartésienne ; rationalité, logique et méthode devraient être les seules qualités propres à tout être humain qui se respecte ; Sherlock Holmes se révélait être complètement hermétique aux mythes, légendes et autres fables absurdes.

Le logicien ne croyait de ce fait certainement pas aux contes de fée, et, par extension, encore moins en leur principal élément déclencheur: le souhait.

Le Macmillan Dictionary Online lui aura appris que ce mot ridicule traduit le désir, exprimé ou non, d'obtenir quelque chose ou de voir un évènement se produire.

Sa propre définition lui semblait pourtant bien plus fiable : le souhait n'étant rien d'autre qu'un fantasme adressé par les faibles d'esprits trop lâches pour accepter une réalité déplaisante.

Selon lui, faire un vœu était donc tout aussi stupide et inutile que le fait d'adresser une prière à une entité religieuse censée exister par-delà les nuages et ce, pour l'éternité.

Non, Sherlock Holmes n'était, dès-lors, définitivement _pas_ un homme à souhait.

Et pourtant…

Il se souvenait de cette nuit comme si c'était hier.

Cette nuit noire où, parfaitement immobile et vêtu de son plus beau costume, il s'était adressé aux étoiles trop brillantes en une supplique rauque.

Cette nuit où il renia tous ses principes.

Cette nuit maudite qui fit basculer sa vie d'une façon improbable et ridicule : en formulant un seul et unique souhait.

.

* * *

.

Il ne l'avait même pas réellement voulu. C'était juste arrivé, il ne savait pas comment.

Sans doute avait-il finalement paniqué.

_« - Il ne faut pas. Ne paniquez pas. Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. »_

Il s'était soudainement senti de trop, pas à sa place, perdu.

Abandonné.

Le fameux « besoin de prendre l'air » avait pris tout son sens ce soir-là et s'était brusquement et rudement emparé de lui. Ou celui de fumer une cigarette, il ne savait plus.

Il avait, quoi qu'il en soit, préféré s'éclipser discrètement tandis que les implications de sa « déduction de plus » commençaient à envahir son esprit.

_« - Plus besoin de moi, vous allez avoir un vrai bébé. »_

Une fois à l'air libre, alors qu'il aspirait simplement à ressentir un soulagement quelconque, il avait, à la place, eu la désagréable sensation d'être progressivement plongé dans une eau poisseuse et glacée.

_« - Tu sais que ça ne changera rien que Mary et moi, on se marie ? On continuera à faire ça.»_

Le mariage ne changerait rien… Probablement. Mais ça…

_Ça…_

Il allait le perdre. C'était indéniable.

Et cette déduction fut celle de trop.

En cet instant, emmitouflé dans son Belstaff en un effort vain pour chasser le gel qui s'était définitivement installé dans tout son être, Sherlock Holmes s'était figé et avait regardé le ciel étoilé.

_« - Magnifique, non ? »_

Les mots avaient alors franchi douloureusement ses lèvres, dépassant ses pensées et s'envolant vers les astres étincelants.

Autour de lui la mélodie entêtante de « Oh, What a Night » résonnait en un murmure étouffé.

.

* * *

.

John avait ré emménagé à Baker Street. Il aurait dû en être heureux. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Car ce n'était pas _John._ C'était _un_ John mais pas _le_ John.

John était mort, pulvérisé par la force destructrice de son souhait.

_« - Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle histoire commence. Une plus grande aventure.»_

Les aventures de Mary Elizabeth Watson et John Hamish Watson s'étaient interrompues prématurément, brutalement.

Le couple n'avait pas résisté à l'épreuve. L'annonce avait sonné le glas de leur désir de continuité et avait emporté dans son sillage une partie d'eux-mêmes.

La séparation s'était imposée comme étant le seul moyen de survivre pour Mary. Elle avait failli à sa mission, à son rôle. Elle n'avait pas su garder le précieux trésor qui lui avait été confié. La culpabilité l'avait dévorée de l'intérieur et un jour, elle s'était simplement volatilisée. Laissant deux courriers à John. Une lettre d'explication et une demande de divorce dûment signée.

_« - Mary et moi ne te laisserons jamais tomber. »_

Cette énième perte tragique avait été fatale pour le blond.

Alors certes, il était revenu au 221B, il avait réinvesti son ancienne chambre, il s'était réinstallé dans son fauteuil, il faisait à nouveau les courses pour deux au Tesco.

Mais John n'était pas _là_. John ne serait plus jamais _là_. Le plus courageux des hommes était brisé.

Et c'était de sa faute.

Il l'avait tué.

_« - Quoi qu'il en coûte, quoi qu'il arrive, désormais, je jure de toujours être là, toujours. »_

Un John était revenu vivre avec lui. Un John insipide, fade. Un automate avec le faciès figé de John, la voix monotone de John et les yeux vides de John.

Et c'était de sa faute.

Alors, souffrant lui-même des affres du regret et des remords, il restait à ses côtés, le distrayant avec ses enquêtes, avec son violon, avec ses expériences. Guettant le jour où il verrait à nouveau un doux sourire sur ce visage terni.

John ne souriait plus. John ne sourirait jamais plus.

Et c'était de sa faute.

.

* * *

.

Sherlock Holmes, dans un instant de folie, avait prononcé un souhait. Un _stupide_ souhait.

Parce qu'il avait eu peur. Peur de le perdre. Peur de perdre son meilleur ami, son seul ami.

Dans un élan d'affolement il avait prononcé ces mots et pendant un instant, un très court instant, quelques millièmes de secondes, il avait ardemment voulu qu'ils se réalisent. Il l'avait _souhaité_.

Son souhait avait été exaucé.

Et trois vies, en sus de la sienne, en étaient implacablement brisées.

Par sa faute.

_« Don't be… Dad. »_

.

* * *

.

**« Madame Watson, Docteur Watson, je suis désolé, le cœur du fœtus ne bat plus. »**

.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_Le Macmillan est l'un des dictionnaires les plus populaires en Angleterre (merci à Elizabeth Mary Holmes pour cette précision !) Lancé en 2009, le Macmillan Dictionary Online, la version tout numérique, a remplacé définitivement son aîné de papier en 2013._

* * *

C'était un OS tout particulièrement difficile à écrire pour moi. J'ai essayé d'approfondir sur le décès in-utero du fœtus et les sentiments de John et Mary suite à ce drame mais j'en ai été incapable. Mes recherches sur le sujet m'ont profondément bouleversée et j'ai donc préféré faire une version épurée, en me concentrant sur Sherlock.

Quelle idée aussi d'écrire là-dessus alors que je suis censée accoucher dans 15 jours (je suis maso…) ; ) Mais des fois, quand on a une obsession qui nous hante, la meilleure façon de s'en débarrasser c'est de la mettre par écrit ! C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Cette fois ci, pas de simple clin d'œil mais carrément un coude dans l'œil au magnifique épisode 'The Sign of Three'.

Et je crois que tout le monde aura également compris la référence au « Don't Be Dead » de 'The Reichenbach Fall'. _(D'ailleurs à ce propos je suis une quiche en anglais ... On m'a fait remarquer, à raison, que la phrase correcte est "Don't be **a** Dad". Seulement voilà, je trouve que mon "Don't be Dad" fait ainsi mieux écho au "Don't be Dead" de John. J'ai donc décidé de garder intentionnellement cette faute. Je voulais m'en excuser auprès de toutes les anglophones du Fandom ^^)_

J'ai aussi inséré une petite réplique d'un autre épisode, je vous laisse trouver comme des grands (c'est facile).

Promis, la prochaine fois, je traite d'un sujet plus joyeux (j'aime alterner les genres).

J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré tout, si c'est le cas, faites-le-moi savoir !

Des bisous !

_Clélia K._


End file.
